Usuário Discussão:Marye-chan
Olá, bem vindo(a) a ! Obrigada por sua edição em Lucy. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Wikia (disc) 11:18, janeiro 14, 2013 Administração Ja coloquei voce como administradora :D entao pode arrumar oque voce quiser, essa wiki ta prescisando de umas melhorinhas kkkkk eu tambem estou muito sem tempo agora, vou tentar fazer algumas páginas por semana e arrumar algumas outras até conseguir um tempinho pra aprender melhor a administrar! as ferias acabaram e volta tudo de uma vez só né kkkk obrigado pela ajuda :) Guerer Duas Páginas Olá Marye-Chan, eu estava editando algumas páginas e notei que tem duas páginas que falam sobre o mesmo personagem. Enfim eu queria que vc excluisse uma delas (Claro a que tem menos informções) se não tiver nenhum problema. No aguardo e obrigado pela atenção. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 21h16min de 20 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Olá Eu estou muito interessado em tentar fazer com que essa Wiki cresça, afinal essa é a unica Wiki brasileira sobre Fairy Tail. Enfim eu queria saber se tenho permissão para mudar e editar algumas coisas por aqui? No aguardo e obrigado pla atenção. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 01h25min de 21 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Você pode me ajudar? Olá Marye-chan como vc pode ver sou eu de novo. Eu queria te perguntar se vc sabe onde eu posso baixar ou encontrar os episódios de Fairy Tail totalmente sem legendas. É que eu queria criar alguns GIFs das técnicas dos personagens e cloca-las aqui na Wiki. Um GIf com legenda fica estranho. No aguardo e obrigado pela atenção. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 00h23min de 22 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Por favor, modifique o nome da pagina Magia do Anjo para Magia Angelical. GIFs Olá Marye-chan. O Aplicativo que eu utilizo para fazer os GIFs só produz GIFs de largura acima de 190px. Eu já tentei criar GIFs com menos largura, porém o GIF fica pela metade (As imagens dos GIFs ficam cortados no meio). Veja aqui http://pt.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Albafica_de_Peixes%7C os GIFs que eu criei... Enfim, eu pesso que me deixe terminar o trabalho com os GIFs. Se não lhe agradar é só me dizer que eu retiro os GIFs. Ah, Caso vc queira que eu retire os GIFs me fale qual o aplicativo que vc usa ou usou para criar o seu GIF. No aguardo e obrigado pela atenção. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 23h08min de 22 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Vou testar o aplicativo agora. Vc poderia preparar o tutorial pra mim? Assim eu já agilizo tudo e começo a adicionar os GIFs hoje mesmo. No aguardo e obrigado pela atenção. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 23h29min de 22 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Acabei de concluir os GIFs. E muito obrigado pela ajuda =D Gostei do GIF que vc criou. Muito bom. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 00h45min de 23 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes por que você excluiu ninha pag da Elza ? eu dei duro nela apesar de ser so predefinição isso e injusto Temas e Imagens de Fundo da Wiki Olá Marye-chan. Eu posso te pedir um favor? Você poderia mudar a cor do tema da Wiki e adicionar uma imagem de fundo. Só pra ver como fica, faça um teste com essas imagens: 200px 200px 200px No aguardo e obrigado pela atenção. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 06h08min de 25 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Claro Marye, posso te charmar assim, de Marye? Gostei muito do seus planos para melhorar a wiki, se precisar de ajuda é só me contactar, tentarei dar tudo de mim para ajudar. Eu gostei muito da imagem que você escolheu, dentre as três opções essa imagem é a minha preferida. Até logo. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 15h11min de 27 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Predefinição Marye, eu acabei de modificar a Predefinição:Personagem (Fairy Tail) e quando fui testar na página, algo deu errado e a predefinição não deu muito certo na página: http://pt-br.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel. Você poderia dar uma olhada no que deu errado? No aguardo e obrigado pela atenção--Bruno Gomes (discussão) 18h52min de 28 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes :Olá Marye, eu consegui resolver o problema com a predefinição. Não precisa se preocupar. Até Logo.--Bruno Gomes (discussão) 22h58min de 28 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes ::Ok :) --[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 00h55min de 29 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Boas vindas olá eu sou novo aqui.--João Gabriel 77 (discussão) Re: Página do Loke Marye, eu pesso desculpas pelo ocorrido, isso não vai se repetir. Obrigado por me avisar. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 23h03min de 29 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Uno Gomes Administração da Wiki Olá, só por curiosidade, eu queria saber quem são os adiministradores e fundador da wikia. Eu proucurei na página inicial da wikia, mas não tinha nenhuma informação sobre o que eu procurava.--João Gabriel 77 Página Inicial Oi, sou eu João Gabriel, o que você acha de arrumar a página inicial da wikia? Novas temporadas de Fairy Tail estão chegando. Se os fãs brasileiros quiserem se informar sobre as novas temporadas de Fairy Tail, eles não vão conseguir achar infomações aqui, por que a página inicial da wikia... bom... não é uma página inicial. João Gabriel 77 (discussão) 19h17min de 30 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Concurso para adiministrador Eu estava navegando pela wiki e vi uma discussão sua com o usuário Bruno, na página de discussão do mesmo, onde vc menciona em fazer um concurso para adiministrador. Enfim só por curiosidade, como seria esse concurso? João Gabriel 77 (discussão) 22h22min de 3 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Ok João Gabriel 77 (discussão) 02h06min de 4 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Re: Predefinições Sem problemas =D Bruno Gomes (discussão) 18h26min de 4 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Imagem da Chave Marye-chan você pode tirar o fundo branco dessa chave? Arquivo:Chave_Caelum.jpg João Gabriel 77 (discussão) 21h33min de 4 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Obrigado. João Gabriel 77 (discussão) 21h42min de 4 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Fundo da Imagem Marye você poderia tirar o fundo branco da imagem a baixo? Eu tentei, porém não fico muito bom. Arquivo:Chave_de_Ophiuchus.png Obirgado pela atenção. Até logo. Bruno Gomes (discussão) 19h56min de 5 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Obrigado Marye, a imagem ficou muito boa, mil vezes melhor que a minha. =D Bruno Gomes (discussão) 23h58min de 5 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Me Explica Marye-chan como você fez para mudar o tipo de letra e a cor da sua assinatura? Se você puder me passa um tutorial explicando tudo, igualzinho ao tutorial que você passou pro Uno Gomes. João Gabriel 77 (discussão) 17h21min de 7 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Eu não consegui mudar a cor e nem a fonte. Você poderia me mostrar como se faz? A Fonte seria essa: Script MT Bold, Bold A Cor seria essa: #8B008B (Dark Magenta) Obrigado. JG (Discussão) 22h49min de 7 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Muito obrigado Mairy-chan, deu tudo certo. Agora eu posso te pedir um último favor? Eu prometo que é o último. Quando você edita uma página, no Atividade na Wiki aparece: editado por Marye-chan 2 hours ago. E o seu nome "Marye-chan" aparece na cor roxa, enfim eu queria saber se agora que eu mudei a fonte e a cor da minha assinatura o mesmo vai acontecer comigo quando eu for editar as páginas. Se a resposta for não, então me fala como vc fez. E mais uma vez muito obrigado pela sua atenção, muito obrigado mesmo. [[User:João Gabriel 77|'João Gabriel 77']] (Mensagens • ) 02h13min de 8 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Pedido de novos recursos Marye-chan você poderia habilitar alguns recursos na wiki? Eu andei observando outras wikis e vi que essas wikis possuem recursos que atraem novos usários. Enfin eu pensei que se vc habiliatar esses recursos aqui na wiki, talvez poderiamos conseguir mais editores para a wiki e fazer com que ela cresça. Os recursos que eu digo são esses aqui: *'Comentários de Artigo': Esse recurso permitirá que os usuários possam escrever comentários na parte inferior da página do artigo. Os usuáros poderam comentar e responder comentários, e as assinaturas e carimbos do tempo serão atribuídos automaticamente. Isso irá substituir as páginas de discussão. *'Mural de Mensagens': Esse recurso (na minha opinião) é muito melhor que a página de discussão. Além de ser rapido e muito prático. *'Conquistas': Esse recurso influênciaria os usuários a editarem os artigos. Espero anciosamente a sua opinião sobre os novos recursos. Abraços. [[User:João Gabriel 77|'João Gabriel 77']] (Mensagens • ) 17h12min de 10 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC)